tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Deck
:Combat Deck is a component of Autobot leader Optimus Prime. In robot mode, Optimus Prime splits into three components: *A sentient robot module, the Brain Center.Don't look at me, this is what the 1986 Marvel UK annual called it! *A wheeled drone module known as Roller. *A Combat Deck. Although Optimus Prime can function as three independent modules, injury to any one module is felt by the other two. Prime can operate by remote-control his Combat Deck module up to a distance of 1500 feet. The Auto-Launcher mounted on the deck can use a variety of artillery and radiation beam weapons, including most of those used by his fellow Autobots. The launcher also includes a highly dexterous grapple-arm which allows it to load itself and change its weaponry. The communications disk antenna mounted on the launcher provides a link between Optimus and all his fellow Autobots within a radius of 50 miles. It can be adapted to a satellite hook-up that increases its effective range tenfold. (Occasionally, though, the antenna can be replaced by a second claw, as indicated in the photo to the right.) Unlike Roller, the Combat Deck does not possess autonomous intelligence, but it has shown several times the strange ability to come and go out of nowhere. Spooky... History Generation 1 cartoon continuity The Combat Deck was first used by Optimus Prime during a battle with Megatron, during which the two fired at each other at the same time. While the Combat Deck's blasts knocked Megatron's fusion cannon off his arm, Megatron's blast blew the Combat Deck cannon to pieces. This didn't seem to hurt Prime, unless he's really good at shrugging off pain. Optimus Prime later used the Combat Deck to help the Autobots with a battle in the Arctic. The Combat Deck managed to damage Skywarp's stabilizers, causing him to crash into Thundercracker in midair and taking out both Seekers. When Optimus Prime was briefly turned evil, he activated the Combat Deck and Roller to attack his fellow Autobots when they tried to help him. It didn't hit anything, and stopped firing at them as soon as it was hit with an attitude exchanger. Although it didn't fully appear, the Combat Deck's arm can be clearly seen lifting the body of the ailing Elita One into Prime's Trailer. Notes *In the cartoon, when Optimus Prime transforms into robot mode, the combat deck disappears, only to reattach itself to Prime whenever he goes into vehicle mode. According to an early Japanese catalog circa 1985, after Optimus Prime transforms into robot mode, the trailer is teleported to the base via a special signal.Page 69, Transformers Generations 2011 **The Marvel G1 Comic generally kept better track of Prime's trailer. If he didn't bring it with him, he would transform without it. It seemed to pop in and out in the G2 comic, though. *The Combat Deck was referred to as Autobot Headquarters in several different sources. * Among the sticker displays in the original Combat Deck toy is a map of the Romulan Neutral Zone. Really! References External links *Combat Deck (with Optimus Prime) at TFU.info. Category:Autobots Category:drones